


Joyeux Noël !

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, sevmione - Freeform, snanger
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] [Sevmione] Severus va passer sa première soirée accompagnée de Noël depuis bien longtemps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyeux Noël !

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien, sauf l'histoire que j'ai créée à partir des éléments de la saga Harry Potter.

Severus détestait Noël. Personne ne s'intéressait suffisamment à lui pour lui offrir quoique ce soit. Du moins, pas depuis qu'il s'était disputé avec Lily.  
Cette année, il avait bien l'intention de le fêter, comme d'habitude, en solitaire. Enfin, fêter était un bien trop grand mot : il allait simplement boire comme un trou pour ne plus avoir à penser à quoi que ce soit.

Hermione s'employait activement à emballer ses cadeaux dans son dortoir. Il y en avait pour tous ses amis. Et aussi pour le professeur Rogue – Severus -, avec qui elle sortait depuis le début de l'année.  
Elle savait qu'il allait éviter tout contact humain aujourd'hui, mais elle avait bien l'intention de le faire sortir de sa solitude.  
Elle allait sauter le festin de ce soir et elle irait le voir. Hermione espérait juste que ses amis ne lui posent pas trop de questions sur son absence.

Le soir-même, Hermione se choisissait avec soin la tenue qu'elle allait porter : une longue robe rouge échancrée et à fines bretelles, des escarpins noirs, et, dans le doute, de la lingerie sexy que Ginny l'avait forcée à acheter « au cas-où elle se trouverait un petit ami cette année ». Elle coiffa ses cheveux en un chignon soigné, tout en prenant bien soin de faire tomber quelques mèches autour de son visage.  
Hermione était stressée, et espérait fort que tout cela plairait à son petit ami. Elle attrapa le cadeau qu'elle avait prévu de lui offrir et partit en direction des cachots.

Severus s'assit lourdement dans son fauteuil et entama sa seconde bouteille de whisky pur-feu. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se servir un second verre que l'on toqua à la porte de son appartement.  
Se levant difficilement, il tituba à moitié jusqu'à la porte. Quand il l'ouvrit, il fut surpris de voir qu'Hermione attendait derrière. Elle fronça les sourcils :  
\- Tu sens l'alcool, Severus, lui reprocha-t-elle.  
\- Et alors ? répondit-il d'une voix assez pâteuse.  
Sa petite amie soupira.  
\- Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? la questionna-t-il.  
\- J'avais dans l'idée de passer cette soirée de Noël avec toi.  
\- Ah ? fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à répondre, très surpris.  
Hermione lui sourit gentiment.  
\- Tu me laisses entrer, maintenant ? Il fait un peu froid dans le couloir.  
Severus s'écarta de l'entrée, et la laissa passer, avant de refermer lourdement la porte.  
\- Tiens, ton cadeau, fit Hermione en lui tendant un paquet.  
Il écarquilla les yeux.  
\- Mon cadeau ?  
C'est là qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait rien acheté à sa petite amie.  
\- Oui.  
\- Mais... euh... je ne t'ai rien acheté, bredouilla-t-il, confus.  
Hermione se rapprocha de lui.  
\- De toute façon, la seule chose que je voulais, c'était passer la soirée avec toi.  
Elle posa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce qui se passa ensuite était assez confus. Hermione se souvint que Severus l'avait brusquement soulevée et emmenée jusqu'à son canapé, et qu'il avait entreprit de la déshabiller.  
Ensuite, il avait fait pareil pour lui, et puis ce fut leur première nuit d'amour.  
Au réveil, le lendemain matin, Hermione était vraiment contente de la soirée qu'elle avait passé avec son amoureux, et elle savait que Severus était tout aussi heureux qu'elle. Elle l'enlaça un peu plus, et se rendormit.


End file.
